


Five (or six) nights with Serif

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A request from serif's modSerif takes the night guard post at a pizza place. Good thing free drinks come with the gig!
Kudos: 34





	Five (or six) nights with Serif

Well, Serif wasn’t exactly sure how this was part of the job, but he did love the free soda!

This pizza place was notorious, but why? The animal mascots were cute, the decorations were fun, and the music…okay, the music was a bit insipid, but hey, it was meant for kids.

Even so, he found himself humming as he sipped his large soda and watched the camera.

The animatronics were looking at his camera, but that was fine. They were supposed to move and walk around, that’s what the guy on the phone had said.

So he giggled, using the PA to address them, “Hey there, guys! I’m Serif, and I’m the new night guard. I hope we can be friends.”

There was no reaction, of course, but the purple rabbit did step off the stage and wander into the backstage area. Welp, guess he could settle in for the night. 6 am would be here before he knew it.

\--

The next night, his soda seemed bigger…huh. And now there was a pizza slice with it! Yay!

He always got hungry on these long lonesome hours, and…wait, what was that noise?

Looking at the cameras, Bonnie, the rabbit, was in the supply closet nearby, staring at the camera again. Okay, a little creepy, but not the noise. The noise was on the blacked-out camera in the kitchen, and looking at the stage camera told him it was Chica, the yellow chicken with the bib, who was banging around the pans.

Okay, that was fine. It wasn’t his job to keep them out of there or clean up if they happened to make a mess.

He could just sit on his chair, drink his soda, and enjoy a slice of delicious pepperoni goodness.

\--

Okay, so maybe he’d been dumb not to question the refills and fresh slices of pizza getting delivered to his office throughout the night for the last two nights, but why look a gift pizza in the mouth???

Serif knew his sweater had fit the first night, but tonight it was definitely not covering his tummy, a glow of soft purple magic peeking out from the bottom.

As he drank his second X-large soda of the night, Serif felt his cheekbones burn as he heard his office chair creak loudly under his weight.

“I-I can’t be that heavy…well…okay, maybe I can,” he murmured to himself, nervously rubbing the soft ectoflesh that was showing under his shirt. “But it’s free, and whoever is giving it to me would feel like I was being rude if I said no. Right? And it’s so good…”

As he ate, Serif didn’t notice the little white lights in the darkness outside his office door, watching him as he indulged himself in delicious cheese.

\--

Serif heard someone running outside and squeaked. It was the fourth night of his job, and someone had broken in!

Oh no…

But he quickly shut the door on the left, where he’d heard the noise, and heard something go “THUNK” against it.

Shaking a little, the ample jelly of his stomach quivering with him, he checked the cameras. Bonnie was in the dining room, Chica was in the kitchen again, Freddy was standing by the hall, and….oh no, where was Foxy? The phone guy had said to be really careful of him but there was no sign of the pirate anywhere!

With mounting anxiety, his pizza and soda feast temporarily forgotten, Serif tried to get up from his chair.

And it broke.

“O-oh no! Oh, that will come out of my pay, I know it…” Serif whimpered as he extricated himself from the tight arm bars that had gotten stuck around his hips. 

Well, time to check the door.

Opening the metal door with a click of the button, Serif peered out with his flashlight…only to see a slice of cake on the ground, complete with a candle.

“Chocolate cake? With frosting?” Serif gasped softly, eagerly taking the plastic plate and fork in with him, “Wow, whoever’s doing this must really like me!” Fear forgotten, Serif began eating his cake as he sat there on the floor, making happy noises as he enjoyed the sweet treat.

\--

Day five and…Serif was thoroughly chastised and scared. The phone man had left a very….scary message, as if the animatronics had attacked him mid-call. And he’d asked Serif to look in the suits in the back room.

So here he went, the angry note from the day guard about the office chair ringing in his mind enough to make a few tears prickle his sockets. “I-I’m big, yeah, but he didn’t have to…t-to insult me.”

He’d had half a pizza and two x-large drinks before he’d had the courage to step out of his office, so now he waddled into the back room and turned his light around the suits…  
Nothing. Just the usual empty heads, endo skeletons, and Bonnie. 

Bonnie?!

“Y-you weren’t in here a second ago!” squeaked the skeleton, and he froze in fear as the big rabbit lurched closer. “P-please don’t hurt me.”

There was creaking and clanking, and Serif closed his sockets, but then a hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped, making his thighs and belly jiggle comically.

However, Bonnie didn’t attack him, but instead held out a slice of pizza.

“Y….You guys were the ones…bringing me things?” Serif asked, just getting a blank stare from Bonnie.

“W-well…thank you.” Serif took the slice and began to eat, which made the rabbit close it’s (honestly scary) mouth and back off, heading back to the party room.

Serif stayed out for the rest of the night, enjoying the pizza, cake, and soda that the robots brought to him with a new gusto. He’s made some very big, very scary friends, but wowie did they know how to please him.

Even if he couldn’t actually use the chairs around the room anymore.

\--

Even though he was supposed to be off on weekends, Serif returned for a sixth night as soon as his manager asked if he’d like to take the overtime in exchange for not taking the destroyed office chair out of his check.

Of course, it was a little hard to move around, now that he’d been fed so very much and his magic had long extended past what his current sweaters could handle, but it was worth it.

He didn’t even bother going to the office, heading straight to the stage and being greeted instantly by Foxy dashing forward and embracing his plush body, a low staticy hum of happiness coming from his voicebox.

“Hi, Foxy!” Serif chirped, and the other three from the stage rushed off. Bonnie brought him a drink, Chica grabbed some still warm pizza from the kitchen, and Freddy offered more cake.

“Heehee, you guys are gonna make it so I can’t move at all if you’re not careful,” teased Serif, but he honestly didn’t care.

As the night went on, Serif was fed more and more until he felt full and sleepy, belly gurgling loudly from how big and full it was now.

Foxy had stayed wrapped around him this whole time, and Freddy and Bonnie were now latched on behind and to his other side, nuzzling into his warm ecto and making those same warm static sounds.

“Y-you guys really…” Serif yawned, “really like how big I am now, huh?”

Chica came back with another round of food, but instead of putting it down and starting to feed him, she motioned behind her.

Something Serif had never seen before suddenly appeared out of the dark, and he jolted for a second before his brain shushed the shock away by saying his new friends wouldn’t hurt him after feeding him all week.

The new something was a yellow freddy suit, but it looked….empty. No skeleton, just sitting there, slumped against a table with its mouth agape.

“H-hello?” Serif squeaked, temporarily distracted as Chica made cooing noises and pressed another slice of pizza to his mouth.

There was a garbled noise, like someone fastforwarding an old VHS tape, and suddenly the suit was slumped against his stomach instead, still just as empty looking, but…the aura around it was not threatening or dark anymore. It was soft, contented, much like how Serif himself felt as he was fed into a stupor by the animatronics.

“Well,” he said as Chica fetched a fresh soda from a table, “I don’t mind a new friend. And I love cuddles.”

The other four all made happy-ish sounds, and the suit slumped just a bit more, relaxing into the softness of Serif’s tummy.

He felt good, Serif mused as he began drifting off from fullness and warmth. He’d made friends that really liked him. And that was just icing on a lovely, delicious cake.


End file.
